The Steamy Shower
by Gred and Feorge
Summary: Hermione and George enjoy a well deserved shower. One Shot


It was near the end of summer and Hermione was spending her last week at the Burrow with Ron and Harry. It was a steamy afternoon and Ron and Harry were out practicing Quidditch. Hermione, having read every single one of her textbooks already, had nothing to do, so she headed upstairs and decided to have a shower. She hastily dropped off her books in her room, as well as dropping off her clothing. She wrapped herself in a fuzzy towel and quickly ran to the small bathroom across the hall. When she got into the bathroom, she turned on the shower and hung up her towel on the hook hanging from the door. It was only after she climbed into the shower she realized she left the door unlocked. 'well,' thought Hermione, everyone is out of the house anyhow, and I don't want to get out of the shower to get my wand…I knew I forgot something when I left the room'. With a shrug she relaxed into her steaming showing, letting the water run over her body, allowing her concerns and stress from the day slip away down the drain.

George grumpily stormed into the house after a horrible game of Quidditch with Ron, Harry, and his twin Fred. He and Fred, usually able to beat any duo who came their way, had reached an unusually bad Quidditch streak…..or rather a unusually distant summer. Ever since Fred had invited his girlfriend Katie Bell, who he had gotten together with at the end of the last term, to the burrow, George ended up feeling like the third wheel in everything they did. In his grumpy mood, he decided to go have a shower to calm his nerves. Distractedly he ran up to his room, stripped down, and took his towel into the bathroom, brooding about how he was being left out by his brother. It was only after he dropped his towel and pulled back the curtain that he realized the shower was already running, and there was already someone standing there.

Hermione gasped, trying to cover herself up. She was too shocked to scream, but pointed to the slightly open door and stammered "c-close it!". George quickly closed the door. When Hermione finally regained her wits, she shrieked, "not with you still in here!" But George didn't budge. He was too shocked to move, and simply stared at naked Hermione. She blushed. She backed up into the shower trying to cover herself further, but came down with a sudden crash as she slipped on the wet tiles. Quickly George moved towards her and went to help her up. Holding her up by her arms and holding her against him, before realizing again, that they were both naked. They blushed again, as Hermione realized that something against her lower stomach stiffened. After realizing what exacting was happening she blushed a deeper crimson, feeling a warmness spread through her body. She knew she should back away, but a tug in her stomach wouldn't let her. She glanced up at George and saw her own confusion mirrored in his face. Without noticing what was happening George pressed his manhood against her. Hermione gasped. "George, we shouldn't do this," she said softy looking away.

"I know," He told her, pushing away slightly. "Hermione, my mind is saying no, but my heart, my body is screaming YES!" He kissed her lightly at first, soon it was deepened, both wanting more and more. Their hands started roaming wildly over each other's body. George grasped her ass and pulled her closer to him, biting back a moan as he felt her firm breasts press against his bare chest.

"George," She wimpered her face buried in his neck. She grazed her hand over his upper body, where firey red hair was slightly scattered in a line down his stomach. She quickly became very curious as to where that trail of hair was headed. She let her hand slide down his treasure trail, gently caressing his member. Suddenly she grasped his cock, hearing a groan escape his lips.

"Oh George," she gasped. "You're huge!" She continued to move her hand over his penis, as the water from the shower fell over their bodies. He pushed her up against the wall of the shower, her back arched feeling the cold tiles against her back. George kissed her passionately.

"Hermione," George murmered. He grasped her ass once again and gave her a nudge upwards, giving her a sign. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Hermione?" He questioned. "Can I? Uhh, Can we?" Hermione thought for a second.

"Yes George, yes" She replied softly. Unable to hold it any longer he slowly penetrated her. He began to thrust into her slowly but he began to pick up pace. Hermione, still pushed up against the wall, had her hands running wildly through his hair. She moaned.

"Oh George," she said softly. "Oh George!" she cried out. "Harder, faster!" George grunted pushing deeper into her. His thrust became faster and faster, deeper and deeper. Hermione rocked her hips against him. She began to dig her nails into his back. She threw he head back in ecstasy.

"George," She cried, "I'm almost there." Biting her lip she cried out in pleasure. He trust with wild and crazy passion, determined to finish them both off. As if timed, he released inside of her, as she reached her peak.

Slowly he lowered her to the ground and held her tightly.

"Wow," He mumbled. He kissed her lightly again. Downstairs, a slamming door was heard, bringing the two back to reality. Hermione pushed away.

"What did we do?" she said.

"We uh, we, well.." George stuttered.

"I, I have to go," Hermione slid out of the shower and covered herself with her towel. Quickly she ran out of the bathroom towards her bedroom, leaving a very bewildered George behind.


End file.
